Oh, Brother
by C3L35714
Summary: Important A/N: If you ship Dawn with anyone seriously, do not read this; you will definitely not like it! More information inside.


**Important Author's Note: Alright, this is a dangerous thing to write! A warning: if you ship Dawn with anyone seriously, do not read this; you will definitely not like it! Personally, I love many Dawn-ships, this was just an extremely-spur-of-the-moment-type-of-thing. Please, no flames! I've tried to not right-outfront insult anyone, but if you ship Dawn with ANYONE, do not read this! Again, no flames, because I already understand many people will NOT like this. Thanks!**

* * *

If you thought about it, Dawn basically had seven brothers. Actually, only four of them were like brothers; the rest were annoying. Obviously none of them were blood-related, but a couple of them might as well be. She wasn't...romantically interested in anyone, but the way people seemed to put it this way was getting quite annoying. First, Ash. Why in the world did people put her with him when he had Misty waiting for him?! He was her mentor, her very close friend, her back-up, but just that. Ash was like the older brother she loved but never asked for. Second, Barry. Wow. That guy was just too rushed for someone like Dawn. Dawn, while cheery and upbeat, was no match for Barry's crazy, hyper-ness. Plus, it was pretty obvious he didn't like-like her; they might be able to pass as cousins, if you squinted. Third, Paul. Wow, again! No. Just no. He was mean, cruel, harsh; the opposite of someone like Dawn. All he did was forget her name; you didn't have to blow it up into a big ol' mess! He was Ash's rival, not even hers. And, he was rude. Drew. Some people whined that the two had never even met. Well, obviously they had...at some point...probably. Anyway, he was a fellow coordinator, even if he was all the way in Hoenn, not Sinnoh. But they were another prime example of a brother/sister relationship. Now, Kenny! Well, that was some story. But if you remembered, Dawn refused to travel with Kenny, instead staying with Ash. It was pretty easy to see that he liked her. But, most people brushed the whole thing off as Dawn trying not to lead Kenny on. They were close childhood friends, but nothing more. Lucas...the professor's assistant. When they met, he was downright annoyed with her and Barry! No, thank you! Lucas wasn't a bad boy, in fact rather the opposite. And that was why Dawn didn't like-like him. He was too upright, too sophisticated, too formal for her. So, she respected him plenty, but definitely didn't have a crush on him. Gary Oak. Gary, Dawn respected, probably even more than Lucas. But she admired his work, not necessarily him. Brock? Get out! Not only was he several years older, Brock clearly sees Dawn as another of his several younger sisters. Dawn surely agreed. Now, who's left...Conway?! How did he even get on the list?! Well, easy one here: absolutely not. Dawn would probably announce to the world to call her "Dee Dee" before she went on a date with that, that nerd. That glasses-shining, stalker-y, gross nerd. And that was that. Ash was like a loved older brother. It was obvious Barry didn't like-like her, and Dawn was in pure agreement. Paul was mean, cruel, harsh, and rude. End of story. Drew was fellow coordinator that she had adopted a brother/sister relationship with. Kenny was her special childhood friend. Lucas was a respected young man, but just not crush-able to Dawn. Running into Gary was like a celebrity meeting, but like all celebrity meetings, it was short and sweet, but not lasting. Brock was an extremely close friend, and they'd both be disgusted by anything more. Conway...not even necessary to explain; it's obvious enough. So there you have it. Dawn was a powerful person all on her own; she doesn't need a guy to lead her!

* * *

**Again, I love Dawn-ships. Personally, I really like most of the above-mentioned, but I thought this was too funny not to post. Please don't take direct offense, anyone! :) I promise to try to write a poitive-Dawn-ship in the close future to "cancel this one out." Apologies to all those I've offended, and a big smile and a thumbs-up to all those who agreed/thought this was funny.**

**Helpful and considerate reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
